


Phoenix

by Aelle



Category: Free!
Genre: Experimental Style, Introspection, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelle/pseuds/Aelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief introspective piece detailing Rin's feelings for Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly warning: this fic is a stream of consciousness piece and may be difficult or strange to read. The entire fic is a middle finger at English grammar. Verb tenses? Hah, fuck that.

Want was the beast that squirmed inside of him whenever their eyes met, at school and swim meets and  
finally in a bedroom, a bedroom in which they were alone together and no one should have left them alone  
together with a bed because this was the only logical outcome of such a scenario and why hadn't anyone  
stopped them?

Haru perched upon Rin's hips like a great bird of prey, unexpected in his aggression but not unwelcome  
by any means despite the trepidation that swelled heavily in Rin's chest when Haru pressed inside of  
him, back bowed but eyes fixated on Rin's own and he watched--

  
_watched watched watched as the shame leaked out of him in hisses and growls like the dying embers of a_   
_fire and Haru gobbled it all up and demanded more, fed upon it like he fed upon Rin's tears and failure_   
_and his all-consuming want._   


He was being eaten alive from tooth to toe and with leisure, like some goddamned buffet laid out naked  
and spread apart in Haru's house Haru's bed Haru's sheets under Haru's body and he felt like such an  
animal writhing there in the heat of it all but they'd left all pretenses at the door and Rin so  
desperately wanted to pick them back up and use them to cover his discomposure.

No lack of clothing could make him feel quite so bare as this, and Rin could do nothing but lay pinned  
to the mattress, pinned by hands and legs and cock and twitch helplessly while Haru delved into the very  
depths of him and stopped there, raining kisses down on his face that felt like worship and soothed the  
itch he couldn't quite scratch on his own. He needed, needed needed Haru to move almost as much as he  
couldn't let him, because he finally had Haru right where he wanted him, trapped between his legs and  
twisted in the sheets, sheets as twisted as they were with hips joined and arms and legs in disarray.

Haru licked at his mouth, teased the teeth that ached to bite him and break the soft skin.

It was torture, it was killing them both the way Haruka chose to stagnate when all they wanted was a  
race a race a race race me race me you're better than this give me everything give me all of you because  
I ache to give you all of me and every cell in my body is on fire, every nerve tracing the inferno as it  
bubbles through the lungs and up the throat and passed the lips in whimpers and cries and humiliating,  
humiliating pleas.

And finally, finally finally finally the slow cant of his hips against his hips and the sound Rin makes  
isn't quite human, or at least he doesn't think so because in that moment he feels anything but mortal  
with the feeling of something inside of him dying, dying and being reborn between them and it sends a  
shiver sprinting down both of their spines.

And Rin feels like it's been dying for a long time, suffering silently until that very moment of quick  
and merciful death, dying ever since the relay when Haru ran off with his heart and Rin ran away to  
Australia. Rin scratches the pattern of that something deep into Haruka's back in streaks of red like a  
memorial, like a victory that he didn't even know he was aiming for, and Haru answers back with the race  
they both so desperately wanted, the violent bucking of his hips as smooth and brutal as a tidal wave  
and Rin shouted his approval.

  
_Faster faster faster don't hold anything back I know what you're capable of I've_ seen _what you're_  
 _capable of show it to me again._  


Rin praised him in expletives that bled out of him in a broken mix of English and Japanese, squeezed  
with powerful thighs and met every thrust with a vigor he didn't know he still possessed, and if he felt  
like something a little less human for reveling in such base desires it no longer bothered him. He was a  
collective, a nexus set ablaze with every accidental brush of bare skin on bare skin and every barely  
concealed look of longing leading up to this point.

He wasn't human. He was transcendent. He was born for this.

It culminated with an outward explosion, a sharp bend of spines and a creak of the bed as they spent all  
of the frustration and the tears and the want that built up over the years and Rin is both exhilarated  
and remorseful that it's over.

Contented blue eyes meet his own and that new, living, reborn thing in Rin's chest wiggles like a  
newborn, clawing at him like the dying thing from before, but there is no pain; it tickles his  
ribcage rather than tearing at it, and he can't help the grin erupts on his face or the near-crazed  
laughter that follows it.

Laughing laughing laughing laughing and it's joy, finally, that settles upon his face.

 


End file.
